


Yakap sa Dilim

by peachesnslate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Jisung as Ongniel Protector, M/M, Pikon na Sengwoo, Tagalog Drabble
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnslate/pseuds/peachesnslate
Summary: Si Jaehwan na walang ginawa kundi patayin sa asar si Daniel at Seongwoo





	Yakap sa Dilim

 

 

_Heto na tayo magkayakap sa dilim_

_O kay sarap ng mga nakaw na sandali Habang tayo'y magkayakap sa dilim_

_Halika na at sumiping ka sa kama Lasapin natin sarap ng pagsasama_

_Sa 'ting pag-ibig tayo ay umaasa Habang tayo'y magkayakap sa dilim_

 

May lambing at dahang dahang pagkanta ni Jaehwan na parang may pinaglalaanan ng kanta. Sa makatuwid ilang araw na niya ito kinakanta at hanggang ngayon wala pa din siyang tigil.

“Pwede ba Jaehwan tumigil ka na nga” ani ni Jisung na malapit ng sakalin si Jaehwan dahil rinding rindi na siya sa boses nito.

“Jisung-hyung hindi naman kase para sayo to e kaya wag kang magreklamo dyan” katwiran ng nakakabata.

“E para kaninu yan?” tanong niya.

Palihim na tumingin si Jaehwan sa dalawang nakaupong tao sa kaniyang kaliwa. Alam ng dalawa na sila ang binabanggit nito kaya umiwas ng tingin at nagkunwaring walang narinig.

“Ewan ko sayo Jaehwan pag di ka talaga tumigil papalabasin kita at dun ka magkaka-kanta sa labas” banta ni Jisung.

Kase ba naman panu di aasarin ni Jaehwan e nahuli ba naman niya nung isang araw na magkatabing magkayakap sa kama nung gigisingin niya yung dalawa. Magtataka ka talaga kase double deck naman yun pero bat kelangan magsumiksik sila sa iisang kama. Sa laki ba naman ni Daniel at Seongwoo magkakasya ba sila sa ganung kaliit na espasyo.

“Eherm! Eheeeeerm!” tikhim ni Jaehwan para makuha ang atensyon ng dalawang taong pinaparinggan nya.

“Alam mo Jaehwan kung makati lalamunan mo lumaklak ka ng asin” sabe ni Seongwoo na kanina pa inis na inis sa pangaasar niya.

“E ikaw Seongwoo wala bang makati sayo?” ngiti nito habang tinataas ang magkabilang kilay na agad namang nakatanggap ng batok key Seongwoo.

“Alam mo kung ganu ka kadumi ganun din kadumi isip mo” bwisit na bwisit na sabi niya.

Humagalpak lang ng tawa si Jaehwan.

“Halika na nga Niel” hinila na niya si Daniel sa kwarto at iniwan ang tumatawa pa ding si Jaehwan sa sala.

“Nakakairita si Jaehwan ang lakas mangasar” iritableng umupo sa kama ni Daniel si Seongwoo.

Tumabi naman sa kanya ang nakababatang miyembro.

“Wag mo ng pansinin yun, lagi naman ganun yun di ka na nasanay” niyakap siya nito sa likod at ipinatong ang kanyang baba sa kanyang balikat.

“Gusto mo ako na lang kumanta sayo nun” alok ni Daniel na nagbigay ngiti sa kanyang labi.

“Mmm mas okay pa” nakangiting sabe nito ninanam-nam ang yakap ni Daniel.

Inilalayan siya ni Daniel pahiga at hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya nito at nagsimula ng kumanta.

 

_Sandal mo sana ang ulo mo sa unan Katawan mo ay aking kukumutan_

_Mga problema'y iyong malilimuta_

_Habang tayo'y magkayakap sa dilim_

_Huwag mong pigilin kung nais mapaluha Pakiramdam mo sana'y guminhawa_

_Kung gusto mo ay magsigarilyo muna_

_Bago tayo magkayakap sa dilim_

 

“Mmmm” ungol ni Seongwoo na sarap na sarap sa boses ni Daniel.

“Okay lang ba boses ko?” tanong nito.

“Oo gustong-gusto ko nga boses mo” humarap siya key Daniel at hinawakan ang mukha nito.

“Hahaha” bigla naman natawa si Daniel na kanyang pinagtataka.

“Bat ka tumatawa?”

“Haha e kase mas maganda naman boses ni Jaehwan saken pero bat sa boses ko pa ikaw nagandahan?”

“E kase ba naman pag si Jaehwan kumakanta ang laswa laswa sarap laslasin ng lalamunan”

Totoo naman kase maganda nga boses ni Jaehwan pero pag kinakanta nya yun halatang sinasadya nyang kumanta ng paungol na akala mo lobong siraulo.

“Hmm! Kelan ba naten sasabihin sa kanila?”

Tanong ni Daniel at napaisip siya, hindi pa kase nila nasasabe na sila na ni Daniel. Natatakot kase silang dalawa na baka potaktihin sila ng panunukso ng mga kamiyembro nila lalong lalo na yung ugok na si Jaehwan kaya di nila magawang sabihin ang tungkol sa kanila. Pero base sa kilos nila nakahalata na ang lahat maliban nga lang key Jaehwan.

“Di naman na naten kelangan sabihin kase halata na nila”

“Panu si Jaehwan?”

“Hayaan mo na yun mahinang makagets yung damuhong yun. Wag mo ngang banggitin yun kantahan mo na lang ako”

Itinuloy na ni Daniel ang pagkanta hanggang sa makatulog silang magkayakap.

 

“Psssst Jisung-hyung halika dito”

“Anu na naman ba yun Jaehwan?”

“Shh! Wag kang maingay lika tingnan mo magkayakap na naman yung dalawa”

“Ikaw talaga tigilan mo na nga sila”

“Aray! Aray! Hyung masakit”

“Wala ka talagang magawa kundi mangasar halika linisin mo yung kwarto mo para mey magawa kang matino”.

Hilahila ni Jisung ang tenga ni Jaehwan papunta sa kwartong niyang di mo alam kung tinitirhan ng mga unggoy. Alam ni Jisung ang tungkol sa dalawa at nirerespeto niya kung kelan nila balak sabihin sa kanilang lahat. Sa ngayon kelangan nyang parusahan itong makulit nato na sobrang mapangasar kay Daniel at Seongwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nainspired ako sa IPU bts ng Ongniel, naimagine ko kase yung scenario nila sa kwarto. (>//<) 
> 
> Thank you cey for checking this out ♡
> 
> Sana naenjoy nyo kahit maikli lang.


End file.
